


I Will Be The Last One Standing

by BrokenApeiron



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Before Battle, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contro ogni previsione, contro ogni pronostico, erano arrivati in fondo agli IEM di Katowice. E avrebbero dimostrato a tutti che gli Fnatic c'erano, e che avrebbero combattuto con le unghie e con i denti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Be The Last One Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata agli IEM Katowice 2016, col prompt "difesa" per la Cowt6 di maridichallenge.

Hanno lottato con le unghie e con i denti, gli Fnatic. Sono partiti come team di tier D, secondo tutte le previsioni. Dopo uno Spring Split orribile, con un piazzamento né buono né pessimo, nessuno pensava che potessero arrivare contro gli SKT, in finale. Hanno dovuto affrontare gli UOL, hanno dovuto affrontare gli H2K, i Vitality, i G2.  
Spirit ha sputato sangue, cercando di tenere alto il proprio nome. Klaj... Klaj ha dovuto incassare i colpi di un team troppo rinomato che crollava sotto la sua novità in mezzo allo Split. Gamsu ha dovuto sorreggere tutti sopra le sue potenti spalle da tank, mentre Fabian faticava a mantenere il suo predominio sulla mid lane.  
In tutto questo turbinio di incertezze, Martin aveva dovuto mantenere fredda la propria capacità di giudizio e la propria performance di carry, messa in pericolo dal ruolo di shot caller.  
Gli Fnatic hanno faticato per tutto lo Spring Split, non erano nemmeno da invitare agli IEM, diceva qualcuno.  
Ma loro non potevano permettere che venisse infangato il nome della squadra più forte d'Europa, anche se, ora, forse non lo era più.  
Davanti a due giorni d'incertezze, Martin aveva promesso che lui ci sarebbe stato.  
Li aspettavano due giorni massacranti, pieni di sconfitte e stanchezza, con molti match in poche ore e poche pause tra uno e l'altro.  
Ma ci sarebbe stato, per il team, per tutti loro.  
Le mani di Gamsu e Spirit si erano poggiate contro quelle bianche di Klaj e Fabian, e sopra tutte quelle mani, quella sottile e chiara di Martin.  
Perché gli Fnatic non si sarebbero arresi, avrebbero dimostrato il loro valore a tutti, lì agli IEM.  
Contro ogni previsione, contro ogni pronostico.  
Che gli Fnatic c'erano, e avrebbero combattuto.

  
Dopo aver distrutto innumerevoli rivali, squadre americane, squadre cinesi, gli Fnatic avevano arrancato fino al loro posto, in finale.  
Quando erano arrivati sul palco, si erano appena ripresi dopo sei match all'ultimo sangue, per avere la certezza di poter poggiare i gomiti insanguinati su quel palco, in quel round.  
Gli SKT li avevano osservati con curiosità. Dov'erano YellowStar, Huni, Reignover? Gli unici che riconoscevano erano Fabian, il Godslayer, e Martin, il bellissimo svedese. Di certo non importava più. Con una squadra nuova, erano riusciti ad arrivare fin lì, e meritavano la loro attenzione. Meritavano il loro aiuto. Li avevano aiutati a sollevarsi da terra, gli SKT. Avevano afferrato quella mano sporca e stanca e l'avevano portata sotto i riflettori, sorridendo. I campioni del mondo avevano trovato i loro sfidanti.  
Martin era felice. Era sicuro che anche Deilor, nascosto da qualche parte nelle viscere del palco, era estremamente soddisfatto dei loro passi avanti. Avevano giocato tredici match in due giorni, quanti quelli giocati in sei settimane negli LCS. I loro risultati si erano fatti vedere, sconfiggendo i Royal Never Give Up. Sconfiggendo gli Origen, sconfiggendo i Counter Logic Gaming.  
Ed ora dovevano difendere quel poco che era loro rimasto, le loro torri, il loro onore, combattendo contro i campioni in carica.  
Avrebbero perso, ma non importava.  
Erano già arrivati lì, tutto il resto era un di più.  
Uno spettacolo per il pubblico in visibilio.  
Avrebbero dato loro qualcosa di memorabile.


End file.
